1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cord organization devices, and more particularly to a cord storage device adapted to store and organize a cord member in a manner which prevents twisting, tangling, or crimping of the cord by applying a figure-eight wrapping method thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neat, efficient, and safe organization of electrical power cords, cable, hose, rope, and the like finds wide application in household as well as industrial use. The prior art discloses bundling devices consisting of a short length of rope to tie around the bundle of line to secure the line in a coiled loop. These devices have proven inadequate due to their sizeable nature and limitations regarding specific line material being applicable therewith. A wide range of other cord bundling devices have been provided to facilitate the storage and organization of electrical power cords. However, none of these devices have addressed the issue of firm adherence of the cord to the device, and where such device prevents twisting, tangling or crimping of the cord. In addition, none of the prior art devices have addressed the utility of a cord organization device adapted for use with a conventional wall-mounted electrical outlet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which cord members can be stored and organized in a quick, easy, and efficient manner which prevents twisting, tangling or crimping of the cord. The development of the cord storage device fulfills this need.